Suspension
by X-Keva-X
Summary: Sesshoumaru desires Kagome's death, the problem however, is that she can not die. But that doesn't stop the demon lord from trying to acquire that which he seeks. Will he succeed in his quest or will he find something he never thought he'd want or need?
1. Chapter 1

I got bored and decided to edit this and repost it.

I have also been asked if I am going to continue to write and the answer to that is I don't know. As of late I have been busy and any ideas that I come up with I send to Keva and let her have at them. So far she has only taken me up on two story ideas, one being Incandescent Twilight, which by the way isn't exactly the way I wanted the story to go, but she told me that her idea as to how the story should be written is better than mine. Some peoples friends... really!

Oh well, hopefully I can get her to do my other idea the way I want it, since she is working on it when she has free time. (Although as of late her free time has dwindled down to nothing, with her moving and all.) Maybe I'll just put my foot down and inform her of how the story should go and that's final. Yet she has this ability to make you see the stupidity of things and I'm sure she'll waste no time in doing so. Maybe I need to find a new friend.

Ok I'm rambling so onto the story.

Myth is a fiction a half-truth, especially one that forms part of an ideology. However, what I am about to tell you is no myth.

Many centuries have passed since their arrival to this place between the living and the dead. The woman should have never come here in the first place, her body and soul should have gone to another plane of being, but he brought her here. This is a place for youkais and hanyous who pass on, discarding their physical bodies so that their souls can continue on. She should not be here, she should not have died, but he brought her here with his death.

If I had the power to send her back I would, but I do not. I know that even if I tried to send her back, he would never let her go. He can't, he won't, and she would never go anyway. It is because of her he can not pass on, because of his undying love for her. Trapped in between life and death, refusing to let go and pass on, and unable to go back. They don't belong here.

I see them lying before me as if asleep, waiting to be awakened, but they will never be. They are dead, one from a wish the other from the pull of a soul. Love was death for her, and a wish upon a pink stone was his. That day many hanyous and youkais passed through this place, discarding their demon bodies so that their souls could pass on too be reborn. It was the era of man; hanyous and youkais fell into myth that day.

Before I continue on, I must tell you who I am. My name is Housenki the guardian of the boundary between the land of the living and the next for youkais and hanyous. None has passed through here since the final battle occurred between the warriors for the shikon no tama, and the evil Naraku. The story I am about to tell you was told to me by what was once the shikon no tama. The jewel no longer holds any power, but the stone resides here with the girl waiting for her to move on so that it can return to its owner Midoriko. Everyday I relay the stones story, in hopes that one-day this story will escape this place and those who walk the earth will hear it and understand the sacrifices that were made so that they could live. I also hope that if this story escapes this place, the two lovers before me will move on so that I can move on as well. So long as they reside here, I must continue to guard this place. So please hear this story and pass it on so that we may all be freed one day.

He had tried to kill her on many occasions, and had failed in every attempt. He was always amazed at her courage, and strong will. No human dared to stand against him, and if they did, they met their demise. She was different however; she defied, confused, enraged, and intrigued him. Her need to protect what he considered worthless astounded him. Why anyone would consider the half-breed worth anything was beyond him, but she did. It was her that gave the hanyou the strength to wield the tessiaga and remove his arm, and it is her that makes the hanyou able to defeat him during their battles.

Today will be the day of her demise once and for all. She must die, she needs to die, and I will remove her life from my lands. Her death will be my ultimate trophy, even the half-breed's head won't mean as much to me as will hers. The group has been spotted trespassing upon my lands, this I will not tolerate. Yet, it will make her death much easier to obtain. The feel of her blood upon my claws, to watch her life leave her body, and to watch the half-breed break due to her death is almost enough to make me smile.

I know that she is the shikon miko and that Naraku fears her more than anyone, but that will not do. The filth known as Naraku should fear me above all others, for it will be me to bring him down, not some weak ningen female. His demise will come at my hand and no others, and as for the jewel, I will destroy all that try to use it to gain strength against me. It is nothing more than a mere stone and all that seek it deserve the death that will come to them. I am the most feared Taiyoukai in all the land, humans, hanyous and youkai alike fear me and will continue to do so until their death. None can stand against the power that is this Sesshoumaru and none will ever take what is mine.

They are close I can smell the stench that is the worthless hanyou. I will make quick work of her friends, and then she will die slowly and painfully.

Kagome walked along the dusty road, tired and irritated. Inuyasha had been pushing them hard ever since he found out that their hated enemy Naraku had gained another shard to add to his growing collection. She and the others needed a break even if it meant a yelling hanyou for the rest of the day. "Ouswari!"

Inuyasha pulled himself off the ground, once the incantation released him, screaming at the girl that yelled his most hated of words, and apparently for no reason at all. "Oi bitch, waddya do that for?" He shook his fisted hand at her.

Kagome let out a sigh. "Inuyasha. We are all tired and need a break. We have been going at it nonstop since yesterday. We. Are. Stopping."

Inuyasha stepped back from the girl knowing what that tone meant. Either he did what she asked or she did it anyway and he suffered a nasty sit. "Feh fine, we'll stop. If you weren't such weak humans we wouldn't need to stop."

"Inuyasha" Miroku warned. "You know what happens when you call her weak like that. Are you prepared for the consequences of your words?"

Inuyasha turned towards the monk. "There's nothin she can do to me!" As he turned to take a step away from the miko, one word caused him to flatten his ears to his head as he was flung to the ground due to a very loud ouswari.

The group proceeded to make camp so that they could eat and rest, completely unaware of the eyes that were watching them, with a death glare pointed at their time traveling companion.

He watched the girl as she used her powers to flatten the hanyou to the ground. Granted that gave him great amusement, but it wasn't enough to keep him from planning her demise. He had to be rid of her before it became known that he, the great lord of the west was bested by a ningen female. His hated half-brother's bitch no less.

Skillfully he made his way towards the group keeping his aura concealed and staying down wind so that the hanyou couldn't pick up his scent. He normally wasn't one to try to hide himself from his enemies, but she was more than an enemy. She was a blemish, a thorn, an insult to his very being, she had to die. This time she would not escape him or survive.

He found the perfect spot to watch and wait for his opportunity to take her. He was next to the path that led to the hot spring, and he knew that eventually she would want to go and bathe. That was another thing about her that astounded him. Of all the ningens he had come across in his long life, she was by far the cleanest. Her cleaning rituals were daily where most humans settled for cleaning themselves once a week, or maybe once a month. Either way most humans were disgusting vile creatures.

As the sun was beginning to set, his waiting was paid off when he saw her gather her supplies to take to the hot spring.

"Hey guys I'm going to take a bath. I will be back shortly. You want to join me Sango?"

He silently cursed to himself. He wanted her to be alone, but it didn't matter. The demon slayer would be easy to be rid of.

"No, I took a bath yesterday."

He grinned in spite of himself. She was going to go alone and he would have his chance with no hindrances. Then his eyebrow shot up at what he heard next. The hōshi wouldn't dare join her… would he?

"I will join you Kagome, that is if you don't mind."

"Not on your life Miroku! Sango keep an eye on him for me will ya?"

"Sure Kagome. If he moves from this spot while your gone, he'll wish that hole in his hand would kill him instead."

He heard the girl chuckle as she began to walk in his direction.

Kagome walked towards the hot spring, she knew he was there. She made it to the hot spring and set her stuff down, all but her bow and arrows. "Sesshoumaru I know your there, you might as well show yourself."

Sesshoumaru stepped out from the shadows of the trees and glared at the girl. Had she known that he had been there the whole time? Impossible, he made sure that she couldn't sense him.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" She asked as she held herself ready to defend herself against him. "You have been watching us since we arrived, and have made no move to attack. So what are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru, although he didn't show it, was shocked. "You have known of my presence?"

Kagome glared at the demon before her. "Sesshoumaru I have made it a point to always know when you are around. Of all the enemies that we have come across, including Naraku, you are more of a threat to me than any of them. I know you seek my life and I refuse to give it to you, and I will not go down without a fight."

Sesshoumaru snorted at her, but was slightly impressed with her bravery. "You think you can best me? You are nothing more than a weak ningen with barely any powers to speak of."

Kagome shook her head. "You know nothing of what powers I have. You have never seen me use them. You have always assumed that Inuyasha protects me because he deems me to be the same thing you think I am. A weak useless human, but you are wrong."

"Oh and if you aren't a weak useless human then what are you? Do you think that you can best this Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome maintained a hard stare at the demon standing in front of her. "I don't have to explain what I am to you, nor would you understand. As for you beating me, we both know that you can defeat me with ease, but…" Kagome softened her gaze. "you have yet to bring me death."

Sesshoumaru flexed his claws in ready to attack her. "That is something I plan on remedying. I desire for your death and I always get what I desire." He raised his hand ready to strike her dead.

Kagome shook her head at him. "You don't get it do you?"

He stopped at her question. "There is nothing to get. You will die right here and now, there is nothing that can save you."

Kagome looked at him warmly. She understood why he was so determined to kill her, but she also knew that he couldn't, no one could. Yes they could torture her and cause her pain, but death would never come so long as the jewel needed her. Kagome dropped her bow to the ground, and took a step towards the demon lord. She reached out, grabbed his hand, and held it above her heart. "I will show you." She whispered "Kill me."

Sesshoumaru was shocked, but since she asked for it, he gave her what she wanted. He rammed his claws into her chest, reveling in the feel of her warm blood as it dripped down his arm.

Kagome fell to the ground in a heap of death and blood. Sesshoumaru satisfied that his deed was done, turned and began to leave the area. However, a pink light erupting behind him, halted his footsteps. He turned and saw the girl on the ground, surrounded by a pink light, and the gaping hole in her chest healing.

Once the light died down, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. Bringing herself to her feet, she gave him a slight grin. "You see Sesshoumaru, so long as the jewel needs me I can not die."

Sesshoumaru was disgusted that he had failed in killing the girl yet again, not only that, he could never kill her so long as that damned jewel needs her. He turned and began to walk away. "Know this woman once the jewel is complete I will take your life."

Kagome shook her head and laughed at him. "No, no you won't."

That stopped him in his tracks. He turned and looked at the grinning girl. "You know not of what I will do."

Kagome tilted her head to the side and put a finger to her lips in thought. Then figuring out what she hoped would force the demon lord to understand she informed him. "My fate is already sealed. It is not for you to decide when my death will come."

Sesshoumaru turned and continued to walk away. "We shall see. I will help you obtain the jewel, and I will be the one to end your life."

Kagome shook her head and giggled again at his back. "You just don't get it." She whispered to the spot he disappeared in. She then proceeded to take her bath and headed back to her friends, all to aware of the golden eyes watching her every move.

Five warriors stand tall upon a cliff, a demon slayer, a monk, a hanyou, a fire cat, and a priestess. They all watch as a giant scorpion breaks its way out from under the hard earth.

"Inuyasha it's in its tail." Kagome pointed out as the hanyou leapt off the cliff unsheathing his sword. He ran towards the insect ready to deal a blow with his tessiaga, when the scorpion swung its giant claw, sending the hanyou flying into the side of the cliff.

Miroku shook his head at the reckless actions of the hanyou.

"Kirara lets go." The taijiya yelled as she took off to help her friend battle the insect. Miroku and Kagome followed close behind.

She was aware that off in the shadows there was someone watching every move she made, as he did everyday. She shook her head in order to forget about her audience and to focus on the battle ahead.

Inuyasha recovered himself and leapt onto the back of the insect, in order to try to cut its tail off. The monk, the taijiya, and the fire cat all attacked head on, and had to leap out of the way as the insect shot poison at them with its tail, effectively flinging Inuyasha off its back.

The taijiya flung her hiraikotsu at the insect cutting off one of its giant claws, from the back of the fire cat. The scorpion flung its tail at the taijiya knocking her off Kirara's back.

"Sango!" Miroku screamed as he ran to catch her. Falling into a heap as she landed on top of him. "Sango are you ok?" He asked as he eyed her for any wounds. "Thanks so much Miroku you saved…." Sango's head snapped up as she felt a hand fondling her backside. A slap echoed through the canyon followed by Sango yelling at the monk. "Keep your hands to yourself, you hentai!"

"You misunderstand me. I was just making sure that your perfect body wasn't harmed in any way."

Sango touched her nose to his. "That wasn't necessary! Thank you very much!" She huffed and took off to continue to battle the giant bug, disgusted that Miroku would be so lecherous during a time like this.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to make attacks against the insect. "Watch out Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she shot another arrow the scorpion.

The scorpion turned towards the priestess, and made its way towards her. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed out as the insect closed in on her.

Kagome screamed then felt herself flying through the air. She looked up and saw the last person in the world she expected to be carrying her to safety. "Sesshoumaru?" She looked up at him wide eyed.

With out a word he set her down and went back into the woods. Kagome watched his retreating form in shock as he disappeared into the woods. As a gentle breeze blew past her, she could have sworn she heard his words. 'You will only die by my hands.' She shook her head and headed back into the battle effectively distracting the giant insect, so that Inuyasha could cut off its tail. Inuyasha watched as the thing shrunk back down to its normal size, and then stepped on it.

Kagome made her way down the cliff to retrieve the jewel shard and to purify it. "Oi woman what the hell was Sesshoumaru doing helping you?"

Kagome shook her head. "Don't worry about it Inuyasha." 'Does Sesshoumaru remember that I can not die? I didn't need saving.' She thought as she put the shard in the bottle she had tied around her neck. "Come on Inuyasha I'm starved and in need of a bath." Kagome said as she began to walk off towards the village.

Inuyasha huffed and walked off after the rest of the group. Something was going on with Kagome and Sesshoumaru and he wanted to know what. Sesshoumaru didn't just go around rescuing humans and especially humans that were associated with him. He hated not knowing anything, and he decided that that night Kagome was going to tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

He stood atop the cliff overlooking the pond that the girl always bathed at when she stayed at the village. He wanted to confront her, but not while she was with the taijiya. He sent out his aura to her telling her to get rid of her friend so that they could be alone. 

Kagome sighed heavily. Ever since Sesshoumaru had found out that he couldn't kill her, he has been nearby. Always watching her, and at first it was kind of exciting to think that she captivated his attention so. But now, it was getting to the point where it was just down right annoying. She felt as if she never had anytime alone, always sharing it with someone else, namely Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome are you ready to head back?" Sango asked as she began to dry off.

"Naw, I'm going to hang out here for awhile." Kagome answered as she pulled her shirt on.

"Ok but be careful." Sango said warningly.

Kagome smiled at her best friend. "I'll be fine." 'I have a protector hovering over me.' She thought sarcastically.

As soon as Sango was out of sight, Sesshoumaru landed in front of her. "Ok Sesshoumaru we're alone, what is it?" Kagome asked in an exasperated huff.

"Does it bother you for me to be so near?" He asked coldly

"No, what bothers me is that you are always near. I never have a moments time to myself, because you are there." She bit out at him. "And I want to know why?"

Sesshoumaru glared at the girl. "Why I am near is not your concern."

Kagome snorted at this. "Oh but it is my concern. When its me that has to put up with it, it automatically makes it my concern."

Sesshoumaru just stared at her with his cold golden eyes.

"I am well aware of the fact that it bothers you that you can't kill me. So what? Now you're going to try and kill me by driving me up the wall until I loose it?" She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at the demon in front of her. "Just accept the facts Sesshoumaru. You can't kill me nor will you ever. My death has already been foretold and you can't change it."

Sesshoumaru waved his hand in the air telling her that what she said is of no importance.

Kagome sighed in defeat. There was just no getting through to him. "So what did you want?"

Sesshoumaru turned to look off into the pond. "The jewel shards. You have them all?"

Kagome shook her head. "No and neither does Naraku. I think there are only three left, but no one knows where they are."

Sesshoumaru turned back to her. "How do you know this?"

"I don't know, I just do." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl as if trying to break her with a glare alone. "This Sesshoumaru will join you in your search."

Kagome's eyes snapped wide. "What? Why?"

"You do not wish for my assistance?"

"It's not that. Its just why would you want to help find the remaining shards, knowing that it is going to force you to be around Inuyasha?"

"I can suffer the half-breed so long as he does not bother me. It will be your job to make sure that he stays out of my way."

Kagome snorted. "I am not your personal servant. If Inuyasha bothers you, then it is your problem to deal with, and I will only get involved if one of your lives is at stake."

Sesshoumaru gave her the, as if my life would ever be at stake at the hands of the half-breed, stare.

Kagome shook her head at him. "Ya know Sesshoumaru, you can do whatever you want," She gave a disgusted sigh. "you always do." She turned and began to walk towards the village.

Sesshoumaru watched her go and wondered if not only could he stand to be around Inuyasha's quick mouth and even quicker temper, but could he stand these go arounds with the damn miko.

XX

Days went by with no luck in locating any of the remaining shards which was causing the group, new member included, to be rather edgy. Sango's attacks on the hentai monk were worse than ever. Inuyasha's vocabulary continually got worse which made Kagome wonder where on earth he learned such things. That in turn caused Inuyasha to be sat twice as much as usual, giving the demon lord much amusement, and only succeeding in turning the miko's wrath upon himself.

One of these such occurrences was what made the demon lord look at the miko in a new light. It didn't make him want to not kill her, it just made him have a better understanding of her, and a little more respect for her. It all happened when she caught the slight smirk on his face after she had sat Inuyasha for his foul mouth.

"What the hell are you smirking at?!" Kagome yelled at him as she jabbed him in the chest. "There is nothing funny about what happened, and if you don't watch yourself I will have one of those damn necklaces made just for YOU!"

Sesshoumaru glared at the girl. She dared to lay a finger upon him and talk to him as if he was like the hanyou filth. "You will not touch this Sesshoumaru in such a manner or speak to me as if I were the half-breed."

Kagome gritted her teeth in anger. "Listen, I will speak to you as I please. Your actions are very unbecoming for one in your status. If anything you should be the one setting an example for how he should act, since you are his older brother. Not laughing at him. He is the way he is because of you, you and your hatred for what your father did! It wasn't his fault your father decided to mate with a human. So it is unfair for you to take your anger and your issues with your father out on him."

Sesshoumaru was aghast at her outburst. She knew nothing of his feelings towards his father and his brother. "Wench you will bite your tongue and not speak of what you don't know." He said with an icy edge to his voice.

She looked up at him with a slight smirk on her face. "Well from the look of things I do. Your reaction tells me that I hit the truth dead on. You can't stand the fact that you had to suffer due to your fathers actions, so you take it out on Inuyasha. If you were as honorable as you say and act then you wouldn't behave the way you do towards the only flesh and blood you have left in this world." Before he could respond she turned and walked away, leaving him seething and her words echoing in his head.

That night while they all slept, he sat there watching her thinking about what she had said earlier that day. The problem he had was what she had said was true right down to the letter. The anger he had was really for his father not Inuyasha, but his father has long since been dead. Yet, did that give him the right to take it out on Inuyasha? Why couldn't he let go of what his father had done?

She was right, every time he behaved as he did towards his brother he was putting his honor into question. Was he really this childish? Hating Inuyasha for what he is, and what their father had given him? Was he no better than a child fighting with his sibling over a toy? She seemed to think so, and he had to agree with her. The problem was he couldn't change now, the feelings towards Inuyasha had gone on for far to long.

Although seeing Inuyasha's reaction to me being civil and dare I say nice to him would almost be worth it. Hell he may even drop dead where he stands if I were to do such a thing. I could never do that though, no matter what the girl says. The girl, that damned girl, who can see what others can't, and can understand what others won't. She is more than just the shikon miko, yet she is a simple ningen. She must die; she has the power to change ones soul. She can do that and you would never know that she had, I can feel it affecting me already. I must put a stop to her power against me.

A low growl swept over the sleeping camp, which made the little miko smile in her sleep.

XX

The group finally had a breakthrough and found a shard, leaving only two left out there somewhere. It helped lighten the mood of the group and gave Kagome a chance to go home. It had been almost a month since she was home last, and she was going no matter what the hanyou had to say about it.

"Miko."

Kagome slowed her pace to walk next to the demon lord taking up the rear of the group. "Yes Sesshoumaru?"

"Tell me, where is this home of yours?"

Kagome wasn't sure what to say; knowing that she couldn't lie to him, but she also figured that even if she told him where she was from there wasn't much he could do about it. "I come from 500 years away."

Sesshoumaru looked over at her. "You will not lie to me girl."

She let out a little chuckle. "Honestly Sesshoumaru, do you sense deceit on me?"

Sesshoumaru scanned her over, giving a quick sniff, and listening to her pulse. She was correct in the fact that she wasn't lying. "You say 500 years away, what does the mean?"

"It means 500 years into the future."

That made Sesshoumaru raise an eyebrow at her, making her giggle. "How is it you became to be here then?"

Kagome then told him the story about how Mistress Centipede pulled her into the bone eaters well on her 15th birthday, when she went into the well house looking for her cat Buyo. She then told him how she came upon Inuyasha pinned to a tree, and how she had to release him so that he could save her from the centipede demon. All this led into their adventures and how she met and became friends with each one of her companions.

He was shocked to find that all of her friends had either tried to kill her or steal something from her upon their first meeting, and he gave a snort when she told him that he was no different.

"That is where you are wrong miko, I will kill you."

Kagome shook her head at him. "Ya know Sesshoumaru, maybe one of these days you will understand that my death will not come from your hands. No matter how badly you want it, it will never be."

He watched as she skipped to catch up with the demon slayer, leaving him to once again ponder the creature that is Kagome. He had to wonder how she knew how she would die, and why she was so sure that it wasn't going to be him that caused it. Was she able to see her own death through something from the future? Or, did it come to her in a dream? Was it possible that the jewel informed her of her death?

She was driving him mad. The more he got to know her the more she made him question her as well as himself. Who knew that trying to kill someone could cause you to know them better, not only them but yourself as well. Now she had to die for her insight into his soul.

XX

He sat by the well waiting for her to return. He was astounded to see the well swallow her when she left and wanted to see it spit her back out again when she returned. He watched as a blue glow surrounded the well, followed by a girl climbing out.

Kagome looked over the edge of the well to see the demon lord standing a few feet away from the well. "Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?" She asked as she pulled herself out of the well.

He didn't answer, he just watched as she struggled to climb out while an over stuffed yellow bag tried to pull her back in. Sure he should have helped her, but that wasn't him to do such a thing. Especially for someone whom he wanted dead almost as much as he desired tessaiga.

"Well are you going to answer me or not?" Kagome huffed as she walked up to him.

Sesshoumaru just looked down at the girl standing in front of him. Truly, besides wanting to see her come out of the well, why was he still there? The second he saw her reach over the well edge, he intended on leaving, yet there he still stood. Why?

Kagome put her hands on her hips, and tilted her head to the side in question. "You missed me didn't you." She said with a slight giggle. She then patted him on the chest and then began to walk away. "Don't worry Sesshoumaru, I'm fine. As you can see I made it back safe and sound." She tossed over her shoulder as she retreated.

He watched her form disappear into the shadowed forest towards the village. Everything she did and everything she said seemed to make him question his own self. Why he did he not leave as soon as he saw her emerge from the well? Why didn't he respond to her thinking that he missed her? What was wrong with him that she could make him behave the way he did?

There were to many questions and far to few answers. If only the kami would bless him with the ability to rid the world of the miko, the better off he would be.

XX

Blood splattered to the ground, as a high pitched scream echoed through the night, following a yell of wind scar and shot of yellow electricity. The giant ogre fell to the ground with a loud thud, sending out small tremors beneath the feet of the warriors.

"Damn it Sesshoumaru, you could have helped!" Inuyasha screamed at his brother.

Sesshoumaru regarded his brother with silent indifference and walked away.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Inuyasha shook his fist at the retreating form of his brother.

"Forget it Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru will never help us." Sango said with disgust.

"Then why is he even traveling with us?" He bit out.

Sango just shook her head. She didn't know anymore than any of them did. She knew that Kagome knew why he was with them, but she wouldn't say anything. It was almost as if there was some kind of secret between the taiyoukai and the miko.

Kagome ran up to Sesshoumaru. "Tell me why you didn't help back there?"

Keeping his gaze trained forward, he answered. "The half-breed can handle his own, I am not here to help him fight his battles."

Kagome stepped in front of the demon forcing him to stop, and looked up at him with disappointment in her eyes. "You betray your honor once again. Tell me Sesshoumaru, how can you stand so proud knowing how badly you betray your own self?"

Sesshoumaru grabbed the girl by the throat lifting her up so that she was face to face with him. "You will not accuse me of being dishonorable again. I let it slide once, do not presume that I will do it again." He then dropped the girl into a heap on the ground.

"I truly pity you Sesshoumaru. You can't even see yourself for who you really are." She whispered as she rubbed her neck.

His back stiffened slightly at her words but kept on walking. He didn't need to respond to the presumptuous girl, who knew nothing. Yet something in the back of his mind told him that she was correct in her evaluation of him, he however chose to ignore it.

XX

He had to get away from them, away from the humans and their incessant drabble. Always talking about things that held no importance. He was sure that they only did it to maintain some kind of link to one another so that they didn't feel so alone. Humans so weak and so needy, how they managed to survive as long as they did was astounding.

His escape from the group brought him across the one human he hated above all others, including Inuyasha's mother. The one human that he wanted dead for more than just surviving his attacks to her, but now because she made him question his own weakness, strengths, and emotions.

"Miko, why are you here alone?"

Kagome turned her broken eyes towards the impassive lord standing in front of her. She shook her head at him. "It doesn't matter."

Sesshoumaru glared down at the girl sitting in the grass. She was right, why she was there didn't matter to him, yet he had this overwhelming need to know why she was there. "Tell me."

Kagome looked down at the grass and began to play with a blade with shaky fingers. "If you desire to watch me hurt then you have come at the right time. My reasons for being here should be all to easy to know if you have truly been watching me as you have been."

He watched as slow tears made their way down the sides of her cheeks. Another piece of evidence that she was nothing more than a weak human. "You cry for the half-breed. Why?"

Without looking up at him, she answered. "Sesshoumaru you have been betrayed in your life which caused you great pain. You show your hurt through hatred, I show mine through weak human tears. Either way, betrayal cuts deep and you either let it go or you do like you and I do. Hold on to it for all its worth and let it slowly destroy who and what we really are. Yet sometimes it seeps out, with me it's through my tears, with you its through hatred."

"Girl the betrayal of the half-breed is nothing compared to the betrayal that I have suffered. So do not assume that the betrayal that you have suffered is the same as mine."

Kagome let off a slight chuckle. "Does the betrayal of one hurt less because it doesn't hold the same meaning as another's betrayal? Should my heart not break because the hurt doesn't cut me as deeply as it did you? Just because you deem me to be beneath you it doesn't mean that I am. My love for Inuyasha has caused me great pain, but so long as I continue to love him I will suffer that pain."

Sesshoumaru turned to leave. "Girl you are fool. If the half-breed causes you such pain and you refuse to stop it, then you deserve to suffer as you do."

Kagome looked up at the retreating taiyoukai. "As do you Sesshoumaru, as do you." She whispered to his back.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell is your problem?!" Inuyasha yelled, fist flailing.

"Inuyasha don't yell at me." Kagome said in an eerily calm voice that should have tipped the hanyou off as to how close he was to being put face down in the dirt. Which obviously he missed.

"Wench I will yell at you all I want. It's your fault that we can't find the remaining shards. If you weren't…" Before he could finish, he found himself eating dirt after a very loudly screamed 'Ouswari!'

Kagome stormed off into the woods, she needed to get away from the hanyou and cool down. As she was leaving she tossed over her shoulder. "Inuyasha if I see you again in the next hour I will say the word over and over again until you reach the center of the earth."

"Gosh Inuyasha you should've seen that one coming." Shippou said from the safety of Miroku's shoulder.

"Shut up runt." Inuyasha said as he jumped up and made a grab for the kit only to be stopped by the monk.

"He's right Inuyasha, you should know better then to call her names like that."

Sango nodded her head in agreement. Inuyasha keh'd at them then proceeded to find a tree to go and pout in.

Sesshoumaru watched on in absolute disgust. The hanyou held no respect for his companions, especially the miko. She stood by his side no matter what he did, and always forgave him for his actions, just proving his theory that the half-breed was truly a simpleton. He turned and followed off after the miko, he wanted to know why she would tolerate the half-breed treating her the way he does, and on such a constant basis.

XX

"Sesshoumaru go away, I am in no mood to deal with you right now." Kagome said without turning towards the demon lord.

"I will go where I please." He stated in his calm authoritative voice.

"Fine." Kagome turned to walk off, she just wanted to be alone so that she could calm down. Ever since Sesshoumaru joined her group, she was finding that her alone time had all but disappeared.

"Inuyasha is a halfwit, you shouldn't waste your time being hurt by his words and actions."

Kagome froze in her retreat. She wasn't sure she heard him right. Did he just try to sooth her hurt? Kagome shook her head. There was no way that he would do something like that. She turned to look at him, but he was staring off into the other direction so that she couldn't see his face. "Did you just say something nice to me? I mean in your own way of course."

"Don't flatter yourself human. I was just stating the obvious."

Kagome walked over to stand in front of the demon and locked her eyes with his. "Ya know Sesshoumaru, somewhere deep down inside that frozen heart of yours, I do believe there is a hint of caring."

Sesshoumaru snorted at this. "I do not care, nor will I ever."

"Then why are you here?" She asked as a grin slowly spread across her face.

He glared down at the smiling girl. "You will tell me why you let the half-breed treat you as he does."

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "I have already answered your question. It is because I love him, and promised to stand by his side no matter what."

"Even though it causes you pain."

"Let me ask you this. Why do you hold onto what causes you such pain?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head towards the sky. "Nothing causes me pain."

Kagome laughed at that, causing him to look back down at her. "Now who's being the fool? At least I acknowledge my pain, you just hide from yours behind your cold exterior."

Sesshoumaru curled his lip up at her. "Bite your tongue woman, you go to far."

Kagome sat down and looked up at him. "If I was wrong then you wouldn't react as you are. But don't worry Sesshoumaru, your secret is safe with me."

Sesshoumaru tried to kill her with his 'die' glare, but knew that wouldn't rid him of the girl, so instead he turned his gaze back up to the evening sky, and retreated into his mind. He wondered how a simple girl such as her could be so sure of who he really was, when he himself wasn't even sure. He never once questioned who and what he was, until he met her. What is it that she sees about him that he can't see about himself?

The girl, though a mere ningen, was truly an enigma. She suffers pain from the one she claims to love, but continually stands firm by the half-breeds side. Why would someone torture themselves so willingly, and for not but love? She definitely needed to die, not only because she bested him, or because she made him question himself, but also because of her love for the hanyou. His reasons for her death were getting to be many the longer he stayed around her.

XX

"Ya know Sesshoumaru, I think your beginning to like me." She said to the demon lord sitting across from her.

Sesshoumaru raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Well when ever I seek solitude from Inuyasha you follow me. When I take a walk just to clear my mind, you follow. No matter where I go you are there, it's almost as if you can't stand the thought of not being near me. Although I find it flattering, sometimes its just plain annoying."

"My presence bothers you?" He could feel the smirk wanting to play on his lips. If he couldn't kill her, the least he could do was drive her insane.

"Not always." She let out a sigh. "Its just sometimes I find it hard to clear my mind with you watching me all the time. So why do you do it? Why do you follow me all the time?"

Kagome couldn't admit to him that she was beginning to love having him with her all the time. Each day that passed, she could feel something inside her growing for the youkai, but she didn't have a name for it just yet. Nevertheless, it was there, every time she looked at him, talked to him, or felt his presence near her; she could feel it growing.

"What I seek from you will be taken by no one, and I am going to make sure that that doesn't happen."

Kagome bit back a giggle. "I have told you already, you nor anyone else will take that from me. It has already been foretold."

Now was his chance to find out how she knew about her own death. "Tell me miko, how is it that you know of your own death?"

Kagome smiled at him. She had come to terms with her fate long ago when Midoriko came to her and showed her what was going to happen once the jewel was complete. It still broke her heart to know what was going to happen to Inuyasha, Shippou, and even the great demon sitting there with her. However, it's what the kami themselves desire, and who was she to go against them.

"Midoriko told me."

Sesshoumaru had to check her for deceit, that was just to unbelievable, and was more than shocked to find that she wasn't lying. The great priestess warrior that fought along side his father when he was nothing more than a young general in his army, had spoken to this girl, telling her of her death.

"And you believed a woman who has long been dead?" He scoffed.

Kagome smiled at him. "She's not dead."

Both his eyebrows shot up at that bit of news. "Explain."

"She lives within the shikon no tama, trapped in an eternal battle until I release her and then she will pass on. As will I."

"And you have accepted this as your fate? You refuse to fight it?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders at him. "I have. At first, it bothered me, but soon I came to terms with it. With my death and the completion of the shikon no tama, the reign of Naraku's evil will come to an end, and the jewel will cease to exist." She didn't tell him what else Midoriko told her about the completion of the jewel, nor would she ever. No one needed to know that piece of information.

"There is something you are not telling me miko." He could sense that she was hiding something from him, and it felt as if it was something very important.

"Yes there is, but I can not say what it is. So don't bother trying to get it out of me."

A challenge hmm. He thought to himself. The pup in him loved challenges and what was this miko, but one big challenge? "You will tell me." He said nonchalantly.

Kagome got up, walked over, and sat beside him. "I do believe my dear lord, that that will never happen."

Sesshoumaru looked over at the girl sitting next to him. "Believe what you will. No one keeps secrets from this Sesshoumaru for very long, especially when he wants to know what they are."

Kagome began to laugh at him. "Now you will tell me something. Why do you sometimes refer to yourself in the third person? I know who Sesshoumaru is, he is you. There's no need to point that out."

"You will cease your laughing at me. How I refer to myself is none of your concern."

Kagome just shook her head at him. "Sesshoumaru you are something else."

"No miko I am me."

With that Kagome fell over laughing, causing the demon lord to look down upon her as if she had gone mad.

XX

"Please don't leave me! I need you!" She screamed through her tears as he walked away from her.

How could he leave her just like that, especially now when she needed him the most. She just wanted to hold him one last time before she died, to feel his warmth, his caress, his love. Why would he walk away from her now, is he so weak that he can't stand to see me pass on? Is his heart so cold that the death of the one he claimed to love is not worth staying with until my last breath?

"I hate you." She whispered "You will walk the land in misery for the rest of your time, because you turned your back on me." She could feel her last breath leaving her.

He continued to walk away and heard her voice on the wind. "Sesshoumaru, my love"

Kagome woke with a start. 'What the hell was that dream all about?' She wondered. She got up and walked in the darkness over to the stream to wash the sweat from her brow, unaware of the widened eyes upon the face of the demon lord standing in a tree above her.

He heard her cry out to him in her sleep, calling him her love. Did she love him? Impossible and even if she did it really didn't matter. She could feel what she wants towards him; it won't change his desire for her death. The only thing he didn't want was for her to press her feelings upon him. Ningens especially females were notorious for that sappy love stuff, and once they found the object of their desires, they tried to force the feelings to be returned.

He would have none of it. He would never love a ningen, especially her. 'Stupid girl.' He thought with disgust.

XX

"Eww I am not touching that! It's just to gross! How could something living have gross stuff like that inside its body!" Kagome cringed at the disgusting bloody, gooey, blob on the ground in front of her.

"Quit being such a baby Kagome! Just grab the shard already!" The hanyou yelled at her, giving her a push from behind.

Kagome glared back at him then took a step forward. She reached out her hand and as soon as her fingers touched the gooey mess, she jumped back, feeling the dry heaves building up within her. "I can't do it Inuyasha, it's just to disgusting. Maybe we could just leave it. I don't think even Naraku would stick his fingers in that mess. So it should fine right there for the rest of eternity. Right?"

"Stupid girl just grab it and quit being such a bitch about it."

Sesshoumaru stood back watching with slight amusement. That was another thing about females that proved their worthlessness, they didn't like to touch dead things, especially dead bugs. He did have to agree with her though; the thing was rather disgusting.

"Keh, I'll get it." Inuyasha bent down to grab it, when he was stopped by Kagome.

"You can't Inuyasha. It's tainted, if you touch it, it will corrupt you."

"Then just grab it already." He snapped at her.

Sesshoumaru saw this as a perfect opportunity to show up the hanyou. Ever so stoically he walked over to the gooey blob, reached down, grabbed the shard, and dropped it into the ashen girls hand.

"Ewww so gross! Ya could have cleaned it first!" She said while holing her hand far out in front of her as if trying to get away from it.

"Hey how come he can touch it and I can't?" Inuyasha snapped at her.

Kagome walking away with her hand out in front of her and her head turned away as if the goo in her hand would attack her if she laid an eye on it responded. "I don't know Inuyasha. Why don't you ask him yourself."

Inuyasha looked over at the smug look on his brothers face. He didn't want to ask, because he already knew what Sesshoumaru would say. He could hear it in his head already. 'Because half-breed, unlike you I am not weak to the pull of the jewel.' "Keh" He said and stomped off after Kagome.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome sat on the edge of a cliff watching the sun set in the horizon. They only had one more shard to find and then the battle with Naraku to get the shards he has. She was torn about the whole situation. On one hand the jewel was almost complete, on the other once it's complete, she dies and will take many lives with her. Of course she would do the right thing and be rid of Naraku and his evil once and for all. Yet, she couldn't stop the silent tears from falling at the thought of what was going to happen to all the hanyous and youkais of the world. Especially a certain four that have grown close to her heart.

This brought her to think about a stoic demon lord that was currently standing behind her leaning against a tree. They had spent many quiet and not so quiet times alone together. They would either talk about trivial stuff or have deep debates about who she was and her feelings or his lack of feelings. He avoided questions about his past, but would insist that she share hers with him. Then sometimes they would just sit there in silence.

Granted his desire for wanting her dead never changed, but she could tell that his reasons for wanting her dead have changed, along with her feelings for him. She first regarded him as an enemy, then an acquaintance, a companion, a friend, a crush, and now her heart told her it loved him.

How she could love someone who lusts for her death was beyond her, but she did. It wasn't something that happened overnight, but something that was two years in the making. Two years he had been with her, following her, watching her, conversing with her, and even the occasional protection of her. She had come to terms with her love for Inuyasha. She would always love him, but the heart can only take unrequited love for so long, before it moves on.

Boy did it ever move on, right on to the elder brother of her first love. Of course, he would never return her love, just as Inuyasha never did. Why did she seem to fall in love with those who would never love her back? As if he was reading her mind Sesshoumaru answered her question.

"You are truly weak."

Kagome didn't turn to face the man behind her. "That I am."

He walked over and stood next to her. "You talk bravely of your fate, but you fear it."

Kagome sighed, he would never understand. "I am not like you Sesshoumaru. Yes I know what is to be my fate, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Although my heart beats the same as yours does, it doesn't mean its surrounded in ice like yours. Mine feels. It feels pain, happiness, anger, jealousy, desire, hatred, and love."

Sesshoumaru gave a snort at her weakness. "You assume that I feel nothing, which means you know nothing."

"I never said you feel nothing, you just hide your feelings behind a block of ice. You fear that your heart will make you weak, but if you remove the ice that surrounds it you will find it actually makes you stronger."

"Your heart is not what makes you strong, power does."

Now it was Kagome's turn to snort at his weakness. "Let me ask you this then. What do you suppose makes Inuyasha overcome all those that try to hold him down or kill him? What is it that makes Naraku desire so much power? What is it inside you that make you want my death so badly?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl at his feet.

"Inuyasha overcomes because of the pain that being a hanyou has caused him. Naraku desires power because of his anger. And you Sesshoumaru, want my death because of your hatred of me. Pain, desire, and hate. All three of those things come from the heart. It just all depends on which emotion you tap into the most that dictates who and what you are."

"Tell me miko who and what are you?"

Kagome looked up at the man her heart cried for. "I am someone who loves what I shouldn't, but gains happiness knowing that even though that love will never be returned, I will at least have memories of the time I spent with the one I love."

She stood up and left before he could question her further. She didn't want to hear his rejection were he to pry into her heart.

Sesshoumaru stood there looking up at the night sky. He knew whom she loved and despised her for it. She should hate him not love him. He wanted her dead, yet she loved him. Why? Silly humans and their emotions, this is why they die so easily.

'Miko your love for me is wasted. I want nothing from you but your death.' He thought as he stared up into the sky.

-----

Kagome walked to the well; excited about the much-needed break she was about to get. It had been almost two months since she was home last, and couldn't wait to see her family.

Her trip to the well wasn't made alone, she had her never-ending shadow behind her. Inuyasha had accepted Sesshoumaru's need to follow her around about six months after Sesshoumaru joined their little group. In a way, he seemed almost relieved that he no longer needed to worry about her going off by herself and being attacked. He didn't know that she couldn't die, the only one who knew that was Sesshoumaru, and it would stay that way.

She walked up to the well and ran her hand across the warped wood. "Would you like to come with me?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction. Was she really asking him to go to the future with her? Did she not worry that he might kill her family were he to actually go?

"I guess not. You know I'm not worried about you doing anything were you to go. It's only me and my death that concerns you." She turned and looked up at the demon standing next to her. "Besides your honor wouldn't let you harm my family."

Sesshoumaru looked at her impassively. "What makes you so certain?"

Giving him what she had deemed her Sesshoumaru smile, actually it was more of a slight smirk. "What would you have to gain from killing them? Nothing. You want my death, not my pain."

Sesshoumaru just stood there. Again, she was right, which drove him mad. Why was she always right in her assumptions of him? Plus he was rather curious as to what the future was like, but he would never say it.

Kagome sat on the well with her legs dangling over the edge. "Last chance. If you want to go you better come on now."

Sesshoumaru regarded her for a moment, then took a step towards her. His curiosity was driving him mad, he just had to see where she was from.

Kagome grinned widely and held out her hand to him. "You have to hold my hand, otherwise you won't be able to pass."

Sesshoumaru cringed on the inside but reached out and grabbed her hand anyway. He felt himself being surrounded by a blue white light and then the hard ground beneath his feet.

No longer was he standing in a hole open to a blue sky above, but a hole surrounded by darkness. He looked up only to see a roof covering the well.

"Well here we are." Kagome said while looking up at the dazed demon. "Come on." She began to climb up the ladder.

Sesshoumaru leapt out of the well and looked around the darkened building. There was nothing on the inside except a few steps leading up to a sliding door, and the well in the center of the room. He waited for the girl to climb out of the well, while wondering if this was really where she lived.

Kagome climbed out of the well and could tell by the look on his face that he thought that she lived inside the well house. She shook her head and headed for the doors to the well house. "Come on." She said as she opened to the doors lighting up the dark room.

Sesshoumaru was bombarded with so many different scents that he felt as if his nose had been overloaded. He looked around and the only thing familiar to his eyes was the great tree that Inuyasha had been pinned too. He followed her out the door, amazed at all the buildings and the strange beasts that flew by on what looked to be a black road.

"Well come on." Kagome called back to the demon standing there in a trance. When she noticed that he wasn't making a move to follow she ran up and grabbed him by the hand pulling him towards the house.

-----

"So what do you think?"

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were sitting on a bench in the park looking out over the pond that Kagome had bathed in more times than she could remember 500 years ago.

"Why do I sense no youkai or hanyous around?"

Kagome tried really hard not to respond physically to that question. She knew why there were none around, but she couldn't tell him, and no matter what she said he would know that she was lying. Therefore, she just settled for a shrug of her shoulders in a manner saying that she didn't know.

"Do not presume to play dumb with me. You know why there are none around and you will tell me."

Kagome sighed and looked up at the demon sitting next to her. It took several hours of arguing to get him to change into more modern clothes, and even more hours in trying to get him to leave his swords at the house. When she first showed him around the house, she could tell that his curiosity was trying to get the better of him. She would see his fingers twitch to touch something that caught his attention, but he never did. She knew that he liked to know about everyone and everything, and here he was in a place where he knew practically nothing. She offered to take him back if it was too much for him, but he insisted on staying.

"Sesshoumaru I can't tell you. I have been forbidden to do so."

He turned his hard glare on her. "It matters not. You will tell me."

"Do you honestly expect me to betray my honor bound pact? You wouldn't were it you, so why should I?"

Sesshoumaru was impressed that she held an honor bound pact to be so important to her. Moreover, there she was again being 'all' right about what he would do. "Very well. Then tell me this. If you know what is to be your fate, why do you not stay here in your time and avoid it?"

Kagome turned to face the pond. "If I don't accept my fate and follow through with it Naraku wins. He will use what shards he does have to become more powerful. He will devastate the world and plunge it into darkness. None can stop him, even you. My death is the only way to rid the world of the jewel and to be rid of Naraku."

Sesshoumaru watched the girl intently. As much as she tried to be brave about the whole situation, he could see that she was afraid and hurt. Yet, he knew that when the time came she would face her destiny proudly as a strong warrior should. She had just gained another notch in his respect-o-meter. She needed to die.

-----

Sesshoumaru sat on the strange high off the ground bed covered in, of all things pink linen. He watched the girl as she went through books and papers to study for a test she had to take the next day at some place called school.

"Why do you waste your time, when you know your death is to come?"

Kagome shrugged a shoulder at him. "I guess because even though I will die for the shikon no tama, I am still alive right now. So long as I am still alive now I might as well hold to my responsibilities."

Sesshoumaru snorted at this. "What you are saying make no sense. Knowing of your death, you shouldn't worry about things that will bare no consequence to your future. By doing so only indicates that there is a possibility that you will survive."

Kagome laughed at that. "You have made it perfectly clear that were I to survive you would kill me anyway."

"You are correct. So tell me why you waste your time with these trivial matters with nothing to gain from them."

Kagome turned around to look at the demon sitting on her bed. "You know Sesshoumaru I could ask you the same thing."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in question.

"Knowing that I am to die, why do you waste your time following me around? Do you not have lands that need tending, a home to maintain, subjects to order around? So tell me what do you gain from my death?"

Sesshoumaru stared at the girl. He knew what he would gain from her death. The one ningen that had bested him by not dying as she should have, would ease his own discontent at not being able to kill a simple ningen. "Satisfaction."

"And what are you going to do when you find out that you won't be the one to kill me?"

"I will be the one to destroy you."

Kagome smiled at his determination. "But what if, just what if I die before you get to kill me. Then what?" She really hated having these morbid conversations with him, but it seemed that discussing her death was the only way to get him to open up.

"Then I will revive you with the tenseiga then kill you again."

"You say that as if it were really that simple." She chuckled. "What if tenseiga doesn't work?"

"It will work, it will be my desire and nothing goes against what I desire."

Kagome looked up at him with a giant grin on her face. "I love a man who is so passionate." She was received with a low growl that made her squeal in delight.

"Well I know one thing for sure."

He squinted his eyes at her. He did not like where this was going.

"It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside knowing how passionate you are about me." She then turned around and went back to work studying for her test, ignoring the growling lord behind her.

-----

Sesshoumaru sat atop the roof of the house waiting for the girl to return from her school place. Why I am I so intent on constantly being by her side? Of course, I want her death, but that doesn't explain why I continue to stay with her. Am I nothing more than a puppy on a leash? She my master and me waiting for some kind of reward for staying so faithfully by her?

I seek her death that is all. There is no need for me to stay by her side. She says that I have been with her for almost 3 years now, and that to her I have become her friend, a friend that she loves; though she won't say it aloud. She has become attached to me, were I to leave her she would surely break on the inside and become emotionless as I am. That is something I would not like to see…but why? Shouldn't her pain and suffering bring me great relief?

Why is it when I think of her soul suffering does it bother me? I feel nothing for the girl, so then why am I even here? Here in her world, watching her, conversing with her, getting to know her family? Why have I spent everyday for the last three years with her? I could have just as easily watched her from afar, waiting for the opportunity to destroy her, yet I didn't why?

She couldn't possibly be bewitching me, being she doesn't contain the power to do so. So is there something within myself that I am unaware of that needs to be by her side? Does my soul call to hers, without my knowledge and hers is responding with the love she feels for me? Impossible. Yet, she seems to know my soul better than even I do, but how?

Everything she says about me and accuses me of is too close to the truth to be anything but. She asked me what I would do were she to die before I could kill her, and I still have no answer. Yet the more I think of her death the more I feel like her death shouldn't happen. Not by my hand, or the jewels, or anyone else's. It's almost as if something within me doesn't want to see her die. But why?

He let off another growl of irritation. That's another thing ever since I have been with her that's all I seem to do when it comes to her… think and growl. Yes she needs to die, and for so many reasons that I almost forget the original reason for seeking her death.

-----

"Please Sesshoumaru just let me have sometime alone. If there are any problems, I will scream for you. Ok? I just need to be alone right now." Kagome turned and walked off into the woods without waiting for him to respond.

Sesshoumaru growled for what seemed the umpteenth time that week. The baka of a half-breed had no regard for the girl, and now he was flaunting his clay bitch in front of everyone as if she was a hard-earned trophy. Sesshoumaru knew that the Kagome wasn't in love with the hanyou anymore, no that love was reserved for him, yet she still hurt due to the half-breed.

She shouldn't let him get to her as he does. So he wants to rut with something dead, so what, let him. Her heart is too pure to be hurt by someone as lowly as the whelp. Now why in all of seven hells would he care?

The hanyou broke her heart with his clay bitch, why should I care? He could feel another growl ready to erupt from him. He had to release the tension that was building up within him, meaning something had to die. He took off in a silver blur hunting something to destroy.

He didn't get very far when he heard a woman's shriek. He knew whom that voice belonged to and he cursed himself for letting her go off alone. No one was going to kill her but him, and he was going to make sure that it stayed that way.

He shot off into the direction that she had left in and was there in seconds flat. What he saw when he arrived for some unknown reason made his blood boil. There in the arms of some mangy wolf was Kagome, looking for all the world rather annoyed. Before he knew what he was doing, and before the wolf could react, Sesshoumaru had the wolf by the throat glaring at him.

"You dare lay a hand on what's mine?" Mine?

Koga looked at the demon completely confused and slightly angry. "Yours?" He choked out.

"Sesshoumaru put him down this instant!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshoumaru turned a hard glare at the girl. "You know this wolf?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Yes, he's a friend." She looked at Koga when she said friend with emphasis.

Sesshoumaru dropped the wolf to the ground. "Leave wolf."

Koga jumped up and got into a fighting stance. "Who the hell are you?"

Sesshoumaru glared hard at the wolf. How was it possible that this lowly demon didn't know him, Sesshoumaru, lord of the west.

"Koga just leave. I will see you later." Kagome said with a sigh. She really wasn't in the mood especially after Inuyasha brought Kikyo into the group.

Koga grabbed Kagome's hands. "If you need me just call and I will come running. No one will harm my woman." Then he was gone.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl, who was currently looking down at the ground trying to hold in her tears. "You do not like the wolf's claim on you."

Kagome nodded her head, then turned and walked away. She was so very confused. Sesshoumaru wanted her dead but he informed Koga that she was his. What was Sesshoumaru thinking? If only she could read minds, her relationship with the great lord would make a whole lot more sense.

Sesshoumaru watched her go; he had his own issues at the moment. For example he called the girl his. Why would he do that? He was getting far to involved with the miko for his own liking. She was beginning to get under his skin, causing him to show emotion for her. Anger at Inuyasha and his dead bitch, jealousy at seeing her in the arms of the wolf, and now something else he couldn't name at seeing her tears. So many reasons he wanted her dead, and just as many for not. Damnable woman, he cursed within his own head.


	5. Chapter 5

"Please Sesshoumaru just let me have sometime alone. If there are any problems, I will scream for you. Ok? I just need to be alone right now." Kagome turned and walked off into the woods without waiting for him to respond.

Sesshoumaru growled for what seemed the umpteenth time that week. The baka of a half-breed had no regard for the girl, and now he was flaunting his clay bitch in front of everyone as if she was a hard-earned trophy. Sesshoumaru knew that the Kagome wasn't in love with the hanyou anymore, no that love was reserved for him, yet she still hurt due to the half-breed.

She shouldn't let him get to her as he does. So he wants to rut with something dead, so what, let him. Her heart is too pure to be hurt by someone as lowly as the whelp. Now why in all of seven hells would he care?

The hanyou broke her heart with his clay bitch, why should I care? He could feel another growl ready to erupt from him. He had to release the tension that was building up within him, meaning something had to die. He took off in a silver blur hunting something to destroy.

He didn't get very far when he heard a woman's shriek. He knew whom that voice belonged to and he cursed himself for letting her go off alone. No one was going to kill her but him, and he was going to make sure that it stayed that way.

He shot off into the direction that she had left in and was there in seconds flat. What he saw when he arrived for some unknown reason made his blood boil. There in the arms of some mangy wolf was Kagome, looking for all the world rather annoyed. Before he knew what he was doing, and before the wolf could react, Sesshoumaru had the wolf by the throat glaring at him.

"You dare lay a hand on what's mine?" Mine?

Koga looked at the demon completely confused and slightly angry. "Yours?" He choked out.

"Sesshoumaru put him down this instant!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshoumaru turned a hard glare at the girl. "You know this wolf?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Yes, he's a friend." She looked at Koga when she said friend with emphasis.

Sesshoumaru dropped the wolf to the ground. "Leave wolf."

Koga jumped up and got into a fighting stance. "Who the hell are you?"

Sesshoumaru glared hard at the wolf. How was it possible that this lowly demon didn't know him, Sesshoumaru, lord of the west.

"Koga just leave. I will see you later." Kagome said with a sigh. She really wasn't in the mood especially after Inuyasha brought Kikyo into the group.

Koga grabbed Kagome's hands. "If you need me just call and I will come running. No one will harm my woman." Then he was gone.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl, who was currently looking down at the ground trying to hold in her tears. "You do not like the wolf's claim on you."

Kagome nodded her head, then turned and walked away. She was so very confused. Sesshoumaru wanted her dead but he informed Koga that she was his. What was Sesshoumaru thinking? If only she could read minds, her relationship with the great lord would make a whole lot more sense.

Sesshoumaru watched her go; he had his own issues at the moment. For example he called the girl his. Why would he do that? He was getting far to involved with the miko for his own liking. She was beginning to get under his skin, causing him to show emotion for her. Anger at Inuyasha and his dead bitch, jealousy at seeing her in the arms of the wolf, and now something else he couldn't name at seeing her tears. So many reasons he wanted her dead, and just as many for not. Damnable woman, he cursed within his own head.

-----

"Sesshoumaru would you like to take a walk with me?" Kagome asked as she stepped out of Kaede's hut.

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod and followed off after the girl. They walked until they came to the clearing that contained the well, and Kagome sat down on the edge.

Kagome let out a heavy sigh; she was about to engage the demon in a conversation that could break her heart right in two. "Sesshoumaru what do you really think of me, besides the whole death thing?"

Sesshoumaru looked off into the distance. He did not want to have this conversation with the girl. Besides how was he to answer that question when he wasn't really sure himself. "You are a ningen miko."

"Yes Sesshoumaru I know what I am. I asked you what you truly think of me. What do you consider me to be to you." 'Truly how could he be so dense?' She thought with an inward snort.

Sesshoumaru couldn't answer that question. How could he when he himself didn't even know, and if he did, he was fairly sure that he wouldn't answer it anyway. "Miko I have no time for these trivial little conversations."

Kagome huffed at him. "Oh, so now you have something better to do? You have been with me for over three years, and now you don't have time for me?" Kagome stood up and went to stand in front of him, trying to get him to turn his gaze down to her. When he wouldn't, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her head into his chest being careful of his armor. "Sesshoumaru why do you stay with me aside from wanting me dead?" She whispered.

Sesshoumaru went ridged at the feel of her wrapped around him. She was hugging him and he did nothing about it. His most hated of one-word questions popped into his mind when it came to the girl. Why?

Tears pricked the back of her eyes wanting to fall for her love of him and for his non-response of her question. "My heart bleeds for you, aches for your touch, dies for your love, but your wish for my death keeps you away from me. Please Sesshoumaru give me some happiness before the jewel takes me away."

Sesshoumaru pried the girl from his person. "You are a foolish girl. Your loves is wasted on this Sesshoumaru." With that, he took off into the sky. He had to get away from her, something inside him wanted the girl, but he couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't.

Kagome fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands. He rejected her, just as she assumed he would, and now her heart was in tatters. That was it for her, too much heartbreak. First it was Inuyasha and now Sesshoumaru; a girl could only take so much before it was too much. "Goodbye Sesshoumaru" She whispered to the quiet air around her.

-----

Sesshoumaru couldn't take it any more. It had been five nights since the day at the well and she hadn't once talked to him, hell she barely looked at him. This should be just what he wanted from her but it wasn't. All the silent indifference she was sending his way should not be tolerated. If anyone should behave that way, it was him.

He did figure out one thing however. She must have cared for him more than she ever did the half-breed. Inuyasha went behind her back with the dead whore, and then brought her into their group, and Kagome still acknowledged his existence. She talked to him, laughed with him, yelled at him, and even occasionally still sat him.

So why was he Sesshoumaru any different? He only rejected her love; he didn't betray her love as the half-breed did. Again, why did he care? All he was suppose to care about was her death, not whether she would talk to him or not.

Every time he would try to talk to her, she would just stare at him with those eyes. If he wanted to know what her eyes would look like when she died, all he had to do was look into them now. Every time they landed upon him, he could feel the coldness of her dead soul. Something deep inside him wanted to bring back the warmth that they used to have, the sparkle of life, they way they would shine when she would look at him.

He couldn't though, even if he was willing to accept what deep down he really wanted he couldn't. She would be dead when the jewel was complete and then he would be alone without her. It's better to avoid the hurt now instead of suffering it later. Yes she had to die, now for her love of him, and his growing feelings for her.

"Leave me alone Sesshoumaru." Kagome said while trying to pull herself from the tight hold he had on her.

"Miko this game of yours has gone on long enough. You will cease ignoring this Sesshoumaru and explain yourself."

Kagome began her struggles anew. She had to get away from him; all he did was cause her to hurt and she didn't want to suffer it any more than she had to. "There's nothing to explain. You made it quite clear what I am to you, so that is all I am being."

"And what is that?" He looked down at the struggling girl in his arm.

She stopped her struggles and looked up at him with those cold dead blue eyes, which were slowly filling with tears. "Nothing" She whispered.

"You assume to be nothing to me?"

Kagome kept her cold gaze upon him. "I don't assume. I know." She whispered brokenly.

"How?"

"You want my death. To want someone's death as badly as you do mine, means that that person has to be nothing to you."

Sesshoumaru tightened his arm around her waist. She was right, but she was more than nothing to him. He just couldn't identify what. He had never before had these feelings for anyone, and he didn't like it one bit. "Don't presume you are nothing to me miko. I know not what you are to me but you are not nothing."

Kagome laid her head on his unarmored chest. "Why Sesshoumaru? Why can't you give me the happiness I so desire? Just a moments worth before I die?"

He couldn't answer her questions. He pressed his hand into her back, bringing her closer to him wanting to give her something to hold on to, but couldn't. She shouldn't want what he can't give her, and she shouldn't hurt for it either. He really was as cold hearted as everyone accused him of being.

-----

"No Inuyasha it's in its other head!" Kagome screamed at the battling hanyou.

"Damn it woman you could have said which head it was in the first place!" He yelled as he dodged the two-headed dragon's tail.

The dragon was turning out to be harder to kill then they had originally thought it would be. The entire group was fighting the beast, Sesshoumaru and Kikyo included, and it felt like they weren't making any headway against it. Sesshoumaru got his toukijin knocked out of his hand and was currently using his claws and poison whip against the beast. Miroku couldn't use his wind tunnel since it had a jewel shard in its head. Sango was on the back of Kirara throwing her hiraikotsu at one of the dragons heads, and Kikyo and Kagome were quickly running out of arrows.

They knew that its weak spot was its belly, which it was currently laying on to protect it. Somehow they had too get it off the ground so that they could attack it, but how?

Sesshoumaru landed next to Miroku. "Monk get on the fire cat and use your wind tunnel to lift it off the ground, and this Sesshoumaru will run it through with the toukijin."

Sesshoumaru leapt off, gathered his sword, and went back into the battle with the dragon. Miroku called Sango down and climbed to the back of the cat and they raised high into the air above the dragon.

Once they were in position a yell of 'Wind Tunnel' was heard as the dragon began to slowly lift off the ground. The dragon flapped its giant lime green wings to keep itself rooted to its spot, but it was in vain. As soon as the opportunity presented itself, Sesshoumaru was under the dragon slicing through its soft belly.

Once Sesshoumaru was out of the way, Miroku closed off his wind tunnel, dropping the dragon back down to the ground with a loud thump, sending dirt and debris everywhere. With the dragon severely weakened, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha made quick work of the beast, and they finally had the last jewel shard.

It was a great victory for everyone. They had the last jewel shard, which meant that the only ones left were the ones Naraku had. For Kagome however it was rather bittersweet. Yes they were one step closer to defeating Naraku, but they were also one step closer to her death.

Sesshoumaru could sense her apprehension and knew immediately why. As quick as silver he had her in his arm and leapt to the sky.

A blur of white, red, and green came flying out of an old well house, stopping at the base of an ancient tree.

"Sesshoumaru what are we doing here? What's going on?" Kagome asked shocked that not only did he fly off with her from the celebration with her friends, but brought her back home to her own time.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl he held close to him. Ignoring that stupid one word question that always danced around in his head. "You need time."

Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, afraid that if she let him go he would disappear forever. "Thank you." She whispered into his chest.

"You must let it go miko." He said to the top of her head.

With those six little words, a dam of tears was released. She wept for what was going to be the loss of her family, her friends, their hurt, but most of all she wept for the man that now held her in his arm. She was going to be leaving him forever once the battle with Naraku was over, and the jewel was once again complete.

She thought for so long that she had truly prepared for what was to come, and she was sadly mistaken. She was no where near prepared. She figured that somewhere in the back of her mind that the jewel would never be completed, and she would continue searching for the shards for the rest of her life. Now she held the final shard in her hand, which was the last step of her adventures with her friends. Once Naraku found out that they had the last shard, he would waste no time in attacking them so that he could complete the jewel and gain the power he so desired.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the top of the raven-haired girl with so many mixed emotions running through him. He wanted her dead, he wanted her alive, he wanted to see her cry, yet he despised her tears. She was strong, but she was nothing but a weak ningen. He hated her, but he… loved her?

Is that what that unknown feeling inside me is? Love? Is it love for her that causes me to hurt to think of her death? Am I really sure that this is love and not just a passing attraction? If she is to truly pass on when the jewel is complete, will I be able to continue on with out her?

I have been with her for so long now. I have seen every emotion that she has ever shown, each one as unique as snowflakes in a winter storm. Were I to move on in my life without her would my life return to what it once was before my travels with her? Or will I continue on with this aching feeling in my chest for the rest of my days? What has this woman done to me, to make me feel such alien feelings within myself?

"Miko, I think its time you talked with your family."

Kagome looked up at him with red puffy tear-filled eyes. That was the last thing she wanted to do. How could she walk in there and tell her family that this was to be the last time they would ever see her? How do you explain that once you leave, that you are walking to your death…willingly? They would insist that she stays and avoids her fate, that if she doesn't go back then she wont die. They would be wrong; Naraku would be waiting here for her if she were to stay. If she stayed, he would win.

"Sesshoumaru I can't." She choked out.

"But you must. They need to know and understand. You are honor bound to your family just as you are to the jewel. You will not turn your back on either, that is not who you are. I will be your support."

Kagome was in shock. Was this really Sesshoumaru? Caring, giving advice, and offering his strength to her? "Who are you?" She whispered looking up at the demon almost as if he was a stranger.

Sesshoumaru slightly cocked his head to the side. "I am Sesshoumaru. Has your mind left you?"

Kagome shook her head and gave a light laugh. Then she suddenly turned serious. "Sesshoumaru how am I suppose to tell them?"

"That is for you to decide. Just know that I will be there with you. Now come." He walked towards the house pulling her along.

-----

Kagome sat on her bed sobbing into her mothers arms. Telling her family of her fate was the hardest thing she ever had to do. She would rather face Naraku in battle a hundred times over, then to have to ever go through this again.

Her mother wasn't faring much better. Tears stained her cheeks knowing that once her daughter leaves she will never see her alive again. Her first reaction to the news was to keep her here and not let her go back, but her explanation of what would happen were she to stay was just as bad as her leaving. Either way she was destined to die, and all because of a sacred jewel. Why was her daughter chosen to bear such a burden, and at such a young age? She was angry that this was happening to her precious little girl. She wanted to stop it, forbid her to leave, to scream to the kami above that they had the wrong girl. Yet what good would that do? Part of her wanted to believe that this was all a dream, and that soon she would awaken from it, finding her daughter living the normal life of a teenager. It wasn't a dream; it was a nightmare, a living color nightmare.

"Come we must go and prepare for the final battle." Sesshoumaru said in what he hoped was a sympathetic sounding voice. He couldn't stand to see these two females crying. Kagome's tears were eating at him, causing an unknown clenching pain within him.

Kagome looked up at the demon lord. "Do we have to go now? Can't we leave tomorrow, so that I can spend one last night with my family?"

Sesshoumaru regarded her for a moment, then looked over at her mother and nodded. He couldn't believe that he gave in so readily. He was becoming weak to the needs of this simple human. Yet she was no mere human, she held the fate of the world in her hands, having to face certain death in order to save all. She was truly astounding.


	6. Chapter 6

This is the last chapter, thanks for all the great reviews.

Kagome stepped outside Kaede's hut; she had to get away from her friends. She couldn't take looking them in the face any longer, and not being able to tell them of her fate. Sesshoumaru had insisted that she not tell them, being it might weaken them in the upcoming battle with Naraku. She had no intentions of telling them anyway, but she didn't tell him that.

Sesshoumaru had changed so much since he had first begun to follow her around. Sure he was still the cold lord of the west, but she knew that that giant chunk of ice surrounding his heart had dramatically shrank in its size. They way he stood by her side when she told her family of her death, was proof of that. Yet, she still didn't know what he considered her.

Was he still seeking her death? Most likely, even though he does care for her in his own way. Its hard to want something so badly for so long and then to just let it go as if it never existed in the first place, even for the great demon lord.

Kagome walked to the outskirts of the village and saw the man she longed for. Standing a distance away upon a small hill, just looking off into the distance, unmoving. The occasional breeze would cause his long silver hair to fly around him, and his silken kimono to flutter ever so slightly. She looked on at him amazed at how someone so deadly could be so beautiful.

Every time she looked at him, she wondered what he was thinking of her, or if he was thinking of her at all. He was going to be the hardest to leave when the time came. Sure she had loved Inuyasha, but what she felt for Sesshoumaru transcended that simple puppy love she had for the hanyou. Her love for the demon lord cut into her very soul, longing, demanding, and begging, for him and for that love to be returned. She knew he couldn't though; it just wasn't him to give into his feelings so easily as she did. Sure she had glimpsed into what he considered caring, but that wasn't love. If he could just release what holds him back, then we could at least share what little time we have together. That was a wish that she knew no matter how many times she wished it, it would never come true.

She walked up to the demon, wrapped her arms around his waist, and pressed her head into his back. "The final battle is coming soon." She whispered.

"Hai"

"Then I will die, and forever be gone from this world." A single tear escaped her eye. "Gone from you."

Sesshoumaru lifted his lip in a slight snarl. He couldn't stand what he felt for the girl, but didn't want those feelings to leave him either. The thought of her death drove him mad, yet somewhere deep in the back of his mind it kept echoing that her death was exactly what he wanted. He was confused and angry.

He placed his hand atop her clasped ones around his waist, and they just stood there together lost. Lost in emotions, and lost to each other.

XX

A large group of warriors stood around the empty field where the final battle was to take place. The air was thick with tension, fear, and above all anger. So many had come to assist the small band of warriors in their final stand against the evil hanyou Naraku. Each for their own reasons, but wanting for the same outcome. Enemies set aside their differences in order to join together in battle. The battle plan was simple, attack or be attacked, live or die, the way you fought dictated your future. They all knew this, so there was no need to form a battle plan.

The nine warriors who suffered the most at the hands of the evil one stood to the front of the gathered army. This was their fight more than anyone's was, and it was them that would dictate in which direction the future of the world would take.

Far off in the distance a black could be seen, indicating the coming of the evil one and his army. Everything went quiet in anticipation of the arrival of the vile hanyou. The air hung around them; it was heavy and suffocating seemingly an omen.

Kagome stood stalk still, her breath coming in short gasp. This was it for her, her final stand, and her final day. She fought to keep her tears from falling and was failing miserably. She felt alone, lost, and afraid. Her body began to tremble as the warmth of the jewel shards she had began to surround her, trying to comfort her. She would find no comfort from them however; they were the reason she was here, and the reason for what was to become of her. She hated the jewel, she wanted to throw the shards from her person and run away from them and the oncoming battle.

Sesshoumaru stood next to the little miko feeling her pain and fear. He placed his hand on her shoulder trying to give her the strength to face her destiny. She turned her head and looked up at him with those wide fearful blue eyes drowning in an ocean of tears. He couldn't save her or protect her from her fate; all he could do was try to give her the strength to face it. He was still unclear of his feelings for her, but he knew with certainty that he no longer wished for her death.

At some point during their long four-year journey with each other, she managed to tap into his heart and bring forth feelings that he didn't know existed within him. He couldn't put a name to most of those feelings, but every one of them was for her. He gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze and then turned to face the approaching hoard of Naraku's demons headed straight for them. The battle was about to ensue.

XX

There was no battle tactics to the oncoming demons except for attack the enemy using chaos. Naraku was surprised to see that so many had come to the aid of the warriors in their final battle. Not that it mattered he was sure that he was going to be victorious against them and gain the completed jewel by sundown. He sat back behind his army of demons, and the dead called forth by the wind witch, waiting patiently for the warriors to wear down so that he himself could attack. Sure it was cowardly to fight this way, but you do what is necessary to gain what you desire, no matter how you go about it.

Screams of death rang through the air, from both sides of the battle. The stench of blood swirled around those still standing. A young girl worked her way through the battle towards her enemy with the help of the demon lord in front of her. He would attack those who got to close to her, and then continue to cut a path through the enemy lines towards the evil hanyou so that the girl could complete her mission.

Kagome was struggling to stay on her feet; she was tired and hurting. No matter how many demons she and Sesshoumaru killed, twice as many would replace them. She had a serious gash across her back, and many little ones on her legs, arms and face. Sesshoumaru on the other hand showed no signs of any injuries or any sign of exhaustion. She figured he wouldn't, he was much to powerful for such low-level youkai. He didn't have to put forth much effort to eradicate those that tried to attack him. Kagome wished that she had that kind of power and strength in battle, but alas she was just a human miko with a destiny to fulfill.

Sesshoumaru felt something crash into his back, it wasn't heavy like an attack, but more like something or someone was pushed into him. He looked over his shoulder to see what it was after he did away with the enemy that was in front of him, and noticed Kagome laying on the ground struggling for breath. She had two puncture wounds, one through her stomach and the other through her side. They were given to her from the tail of the lizard demon standing behind her with a victory smirk on his face. Sesshoumaru wasted no time in removing the head from the worthless creature.

He grabbed Kagome around the waist, threw her over his shoulder, and took to the sky. He had to wake her up so that she could continue the battle and defeat Naraku. He landed a ways off from the battleground and laid her in the cool grass under a tree. "Kagome." She let out a slight moan. "Sess….Sesshoumaru?" She whispered. Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod. "Wha….what… has happened?"

"You were attacked from behind. I have slew that which has attacked you." Kagome tried to give him a thank you smile, but through the pain, she found it to be quite difficult. Her breath was hitching, and her heat beat was weak. "I'm…" she took a deep breath. "I'm dying. I… I am going… going to….fail." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. "Nonsense. You have destiny to fulfill. I will not let you die no matter what happens." Sesshoumaru looked at the pale white girl leaning against the tree. He couldn't loose her, he wouldn't. It didn't matter if Midoriko told her that she was going to die once she completed the jewel. He was going to keep her alive and keep her by his side, by using tenseiga if necessary.

"Why has the power of the jewel not healed you of your injuries?"

Kagome slightly shook her head. "It won't heal me until I…" She gave a coughing choke. "Until I die." Her eyes turned painful as a thought struck her. "Or not at… at all. Seeing as how this is… is the final battle."

Sesshoumaru let a growl escape his throat.

Kagome slowly lifted her hand and placed it on the side of his face. "I….will al…" she gasped for another breath. "always….love you." Sesshoumaru placed his hand on top of hers. "Will you do me a fav…favor before I…die?" Sesshoumaru placed his hand on the tenseiga. "You are not going to die. I will bring you back."

Kagome gave what sounded like a chuckle but he wasn't sure. "I told you I will… die no matter what. Please Sess…Sesshoumaru please do me… this one simple… request." Sesshoumaru gave a nod, which made her smile at him. "Will you…." She choked in another breath. "Will you….kiss me?"

Sesshoumaru looked deep into her eyes and saw beyond the death in them but a love for him and him alone. He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to hers. He could feel the heat of her body leaving her, causing her lips to feel very cold against his. He placed his hand against the back of her head in order to pull her closer and deepen the kiss. His heart pounded against his chest at the feel of his tongue against hers, and the need to keep her with him overwhelmed his senses.

He never realized what she truly was to him until this very moment. She was his, a missing part of himself, the thing his father tried to explain to him all those years ago. Something to protect, that's what she was, his something to protect, to love to cherish, to hold onto for all eternity. No she couldn't die, he wouldn't let her. How could he let something he has just found go? He couldn't.

He picked her up and placed her on his lap without breaking the kiss. He was going to hold her there with him forever. She was his, body and soul. He released his self to her completely as she did to him, entwining their bodies, minds and souls. "You are mine as I am yours." He whispered against her lips. She smiled at him. "Together forever."

Kagome reached her hand up and placed it around the jewel shards around her neck. "Sesshoumaru….I'm….sorry." Before he could respond she closed her eyes and a pink light erupted from her hand.

XX

Naraku was looking around for the miko that held the jewel shards he was ready to destroy her completely, he could feel her life force leaving her, which would make the jewel shards she had easier to obtain. He also noticed that the great demon lord was missing as well. "Kagura!" He bellowed. The wind witch turned and looked at him from the corner of her red eyes. "Find the miko bitch and the jewel shards." Kagura nodded her head and leapt on her feather taking to the sky.

Naraku continued to look around the battlefield searching for the missing fighters, when he felt a strong burning sensation in his chest. Looking down he could see the faint glow of the almost completed jewel in his chest. The heat from the jewel continued to increase as the black light slowly began to turn to the purifying pink. Naraku pulled the jewel from his chest. "She is calling to it." He scanned the battlefield again, when he noticed a light pink light coming from the forest. Ignoring the screams of the hanyou Inuyasha, who was getting closer to him with every demon he slaughtered, Naraku took off towards the pink light. Soon the jewel is going to be mine. He thought with an evil chuckle.

XX

Sesshoumaru could feel the evil of Naraku approaching and made to get up so that he could fight against the vile filth. Kagome placed a hand on his chest and shook her head. "No. It will end now." She said breathlessly. Kagome turned her head in the direction in which the hanyou would come from. A tear slid down her cheek, this was it, her final moments of life.

Sesshoumaru reached up, wiped the tear from her cheek, and pulled her closer to him. "I will keep you safe forever." Kagome smiled at him, she didn't have the strength to argue with him. She just wanted to feel the warmth of his body while she could. She leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. As she was pulling away from him, Naraku burst through the trees.

Naraku smirked at the two sitting against the tree, looking as if they were two lovers just having a leisurely sit under a tree. "Give me your shards and I will make your death quick and painless."

Sesshoumaru tensed up, ready to attack, but Kagome laid her head on his chest. "No" She whispered. Neither of them knew who she was talking to, but both assumed it was the other. "Naraku your time of…" She coughed and blood ran down her chin. "Your reign of evil….ends now."

She reached a trembling hand out towards him, and Naraku could feel the jewel trying to get away from him. He shot out a tentacle towards her but it was stopped by the pink light erupting from her hand. He could feel the purifying heat from the jewel in his hand, and tried to hold onto it with all his might. He wasn't going to let it go, now that he was so close to obtaining the completion of it.

Kagome pulled harder, but her strength was weakening by the second. If Naraku didn't let go of the jewel soon he would win. Sesshoumaru could feel her body trembling to maintain its strength and knew she wouldn't last much longer. He placed his hand on her chest and sent his power through her, her body gave a jerk, as his power flowed through her body.

Naraku fought against the pull and the burn of the jewel. He watched as Sesshoumaru placed his hand on her chest, and felt the increase of her power pulling against him. The jewel burned through his hand trying to make it back to its owner, where it belonged. Naraku placed his other hand over the hole that the jewel was making in his hand, in order to keep it from leaving him. It was a futile attempt, the three of them were working together, and he couldn't fight against that which gave him his power in the first place. As the jewel slowly purified itself, his power weakened.

"Let go Naraku." Kagome said in a ragged whisper. "Give me back… what's mine." Kagome clenched her teeth against the pain coursing through her weakened body. She knew he couldn't hold on for much longer, but neither could she, even with Sesshoumaru's help. "Let…go!" She said through her clenched teeth. Naraku glared at her. "Never"

Kagome clenched her teeth even tighter, feeling pain shoot through her jaw, and closed her eyes. Tears streamed down her cheeks from the pain in her weakened body. Sesshoumaru was stuck, if he removed his hand from her she would loose all her power and Naraku would win, but she couldn't hold on much longer anyway. For the millionth time, he cursed Inuyasha for taking his arm.

He felt her body-stiffen and she let out a cry of anguish, rage, and desperation. A huge blast of pink light shot out of her hand and covered the hanyou turning him into nothing but a pile of ash that was swept away in the breeze.

The almost complete stone landed in her hand, along with the shards from around her neck. Instantly they fused together. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, her eyes drowning in an ocean of clear water. Sesshoumaru tightened his arm around her. He was going to keep her with him and he meant it.

Kagome's hand tightened around the jewel, as she pressed her cold lips to his. "Goodbye" She whispered against his lips, as her body slowly became limp in his arm. "No this Sesshoumaru forbids you to die." She said nothing, and closed her eyes with a smile gracing her lips, as her last breath escaped her body she whispered. "Together forever."

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl he loved, and pulled her limp body closer trying to keep her soul from leaving her body. "I will not let you go. Your soul belongs to this Sesshoumaru."

The pink stone in her hand let off one last burst of pink light and all was silent.

XX

"The jewel removed all youkai's and hanyou's from the earth that day. I watched as they all passed through here discarding their bodies so that their souls could move on. All except for one youkai. When he realized how much he truly loved the human miko, he couldn't bare to let her go. So, he wrapped his soul around hers so that he could keep her with him forever. He didn't know that when the jewel was complete that all youkai's and hanyou's would die. He thought that if he bound her soul to his, that one day he would be able to find a way to bring her back. I know that until they are able to be together as they both desire, they will remain here in a dead sleep… waiting. I wish I could awaken them and fulfill their wish, but I can't. So I stay here in the place between the living and the dead, guarding them, wishing for my own release from this place. I hope that someone hears this story and finds a way to release them from their torment of being apart. And that one day we could all find happiness."

Housenki closed his eyes to sleep and failed to see the twitch of a pale clawed finger of the lifeless demon lord lying next to his eternal love.


End file.
